


One Piece Drabbles

by R_4_L



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Really tried to challenge myself to keep some writing ideas to 100 words (200 max) Ideas based around the Strawhats extended families.  All fluff and good feels and what if secnerios.  There's going to be no rhyme or reason as to the order of them and some might actually contridrict one another.  Although I am working through the series (again) Tried to answer questions like "What did Nami do with the wallets she stole from her village?"  "Where does Sanji get his smokes from?"Will try to post Characters in summaries





	1. Zeff's Penpal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef Zeff writes to a former crewmate
> 
> Chef Zeff, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Miwhawk, Don Kreig

When they first left Zeff wrote a letter. He was so excited and so proud. It was like his legacy was coming full circle and while Sanji wasn't his son, he had been under his care for a decade. He had bragged about Chore boy or maybe he should call him Monkey D Luffy, and there was Zoro and the two others who had left early. He mentioned Zoro's fight against Mihawk and Luffy beating Don Kreig. He was sure that the reply would come, after all even when their Captain disbanded the crew and he was executed, the rest of them stayed in touch.


	2. Sanji's greatest fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's scared of the letter that he's going to get one day, and he'll be too far away to get back.
> 
> Sanji, Carnie, Patty, Chef Zeff

Letters came sporadically but then Sanji wasn't expecting much. Just a couple of lines here and there, gossip really. Patty was more likely to bitch about who's wasn't doing their share of the work, while Carne would send a recipe or two. Amid the insults and the digs both would remark on Zeff and how he was doing. They knew how much the old man meant to him.


	3. Breadcrumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trail to show just where this world famous navigator has been.
> 
> Nami, Genzo, Nojiko, Dr Nako

Nami's run through town was so like her. Not wanting to say good-bye or be thanked. The fact that she stole all those wallets wasn't a surprise either. The fact that they started returning in by mail one at a time was. Dr. Nako's was first, nothing missing no note. Nojiko and Genzo knew who sent it and they smiled. Every couple of months another wallet would be returned. The owner would bring it to Genzo and he would log the postmark and date in his journal. Nami's voyage had begun.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is what YOU make it
> 
> Nami, Genzo, Bellamere, Nojiko

Nami didn't have a plan for leaving but she knew she wanted to avoid the fanfare. Stealing the wallets was a fun reminder that she was and always would be a thief. She would survive. Just before Lougetown she decided to use them to send a message back to the village. The question was whose wallet to send first? Opening Genzo's she smiled. It had three sections. When you opened it up there was his badge of office and ID. Lifting the badge to see underneath, Nami froze, there was a weathered picture of him, arms around Bellamere, smiling. Her fingertips caressed the surface, opposite was a picture of her and Nojiko. Just type of thing any proud father would have.


	5. Letters Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasopp never stopped writing, Bachina never stopped reading. She just didn't write back.
> 
> Piiman (Pepper), Kaya, Tamanegi (Onion), Usopp, Nurse Lotte (OCC), Yasopp, Bachina  
> Implied Ninjin (Carrot) & Merry

Piiman took the box to Miss Kaya's house, the others were waiting for him.

"Piiman, what's going on?

He set the box down and carefully opened the lid. Inside were hundreds of letters. Kaya lifted one out carefully as Piiman explained. "I was helping renovate Nurse Lotte's house. She said one of these come almost every month. Her place was safer to send them to. At first she brought them over to read, but when Banchina died she just followed her wishes and kept then hidden. She wasn't supposed to give them to Usopp until he turned eighteen. She asked what I thought should be done with them. That's why I asked you guys for help."

"They're letters from Usopp's dad right?"

Piiman nodded. 

"Tamanegi, you need to read them and write the story. Write a really good story that we can send to Usopp, and Miss Kaya you keep them here so he can read them when he comes home ok?" Merry was the voice of reason.

Onion nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." Kaya smiled looking out onto the ocean, wishing her friend all adventure he wanted.


	6. Wanted Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Zoro sleeps during the day and on deck
> 
> Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Usopp

Nami's alarm about the wanted posters was very real. Zoro knew bounty hunters, thirty million berries was a big draw. He'd let Luffy and Sanji know that he was taking the night watch from now on. With Luffy and Sanji on day watch Usopp and Nami would be safe while he was sleeping during the day. Maybe, just to be sure, he take to napping on the deck, that way he'd be available in case the others needed him.


	7. GolD Roger's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself at the Loguetown Bar
> 
> Captain Smoker, Luffy, Gol D Roger, Buggy the Clown, GolD Roger Bartender

The Loguetown GolD Roger bar stayed open. The old man decided to take a chance after the Strawhat boy listened to his tales. Watching that Marine Captain Smoker have a fit seeing the wanted poster sure made him smile. Hearing about the aborted execution of the scrawny boy by Buggy the Clown later the same day made him wish he left his bar more often. The young marine who came in later, told him about the strange wind that allowed the Strawhats to escape. He was expecting great things from that young boy.


	8. Money Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the treasure the Strawhats win and why Zoro is always broke.
> 
> Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp

The Strawhats never found much treasure, but when they did, Nami was the one to make sure that everyone got their fair share. In the beginning one quarter went to ship repairs and restocking. All receipts had to go through her and if they weren't for the ship, the money came out of their share. The food stocks were supplemented by fishing and the little garden tended by Usopp and Nami. Usopp spent his share on his experiments, Nami on clothes and navigation supplies, Sanji on smokes and Luffy's to food. Zoro was the surprise. Most of his money was sent back home, no one knew why exactly and he wasn't saying.


	9. Treasure Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pay off some debts
> 
> Luffy, GolD Roger Bartender, Maniko, Zoro, Shanks

The time in the bar reminded Luffy of the time he spent back on Foosha Village in Makino's bar with Shanks and his crew. "My treasure tab."

"What?" The old bartender was confused.

"Old Man, how do I send money to another village?" Luffy followed the Old Man's instructions and sent what money he had back to Makino, explaining as he did so. "Man won't she be surprised. She never expected me to pay her back, but Zoro said real men always pay their debts. Shanks said the same, so I need to pay my debts before we go to the grand line."


	10. Searching out fated rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miwhawk encounters someone he'd only heard about, now it's time for verification.
> 
> Miwhawk, Shanks, Zoro, Luffy, implied Don Krieg

Miwhawk left the East Blue satisfied with his fight. Sure he hadn't taken out the moron he had initially gone after, but he had found a much better opponent. Roronao Zoro. He couldn't wait until the kid got stronger. Of course the guy's Captain was interesting as well. Spying the wanted poster he smiled. Well he had a certain Red Haired Captain to search out. If that kid was who he thought it was, he needed to hear the story again.


	11. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker need to report to headquarters
> 
> Smoker, Dragon, Luffy, Buggy the Clown, Iron Club Alvida

"Blasted Dragon." Smoker sat at his desk and typed up his report. He had Monkey D Luffy in his hands and Dragon had to come in and ruin it all. On top of that, the strange wind that blew through town and caused so much damage, also allowed Buggy the Clown and Iron Club Alvida and their crew to escape. How the hell was he suppose to explain this one to headquarters.


	12. Knife Sharpening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who sharpens Sanji's knives and Zoro's swords?
> 
> Zoro and Sanji

Zoro was sitting at the table watching Sanji prep for the next day. "Let me sharpen your knives." 

Sanji looked at the swordsman like he was crazy. "What? Why?"

"Hey, you can trust me with your knives, I'll stay here in the kitchen. It'll just take one thing off your list."

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the counter, "Let me ask you this. Would you trust me to sharpen your swords?" A cooks knives were his life, much like Zoro's swords were his.

Zoro gave his signature cocky smirk, "I do. Did you want to give it a try?"


	13. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assigning Chores on the Going Merry
> 
> Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp

Chores on the ship needed to be divided among the crew. Nami spent her time making her charts and logging their journey. Usopp was the one who did laundry, mostly because he didn't freak out about doing Nami's laundry and secondly because he actually knew how. Sanji was responsible for the kitchen the cooking and cleaning. That left Zoro and Luffy. Zoro volunteered to help Sanji in the kitchen when he needed it as he knew how to use a knife and wash dishes. He was also the one to wash the decks, it was a chore he did while the others were asleep. Luffy took care of the sails. The rest of the chores were handed out to the person with the best skills.


	14. Zoro's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro confronts Sanji over his smoking and the two share secrets.
> 
> Zoro and Sanji

"You know smoking will ruin your cardio." Zoro sat at the table a bottle of sake at his elbow.

"Like drinking as much as you every night is any better. I'm glad that's from your collection and not mine." Sanji puffed away on his cigarette as he leaned against the railing next to the swordsman. "Besides I have my reasons."

"Yeah like what?" Zoro knew he had share his secret to hear one. He passed over his sake bottle.

Sanji took a drink, head swung over to his crewmate, "the nicotine curbs hunger. I almost starved as a child and have learned to live on very little food."

It explained why the cook was so lean. "With the trouble Luffy gets us into, we'll need you at full strength think about that." Zoro headed for the crows nest.

Sanji thought about everything he had said as he finished the bottle. "Water. I wonder how much alcohol he actually drinks?"


	15. Where Sanji gets his smokes from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baratie's supplier stops by and Zeff deals with the additional supplies.
> 
> Zeff, Carne, Patty, Sanjji

The first month after Sanji left, Zeff, Carne and Patty all gawked at the case of cigarettes he brought with his regular supply.

"What do you mean Sanji's not here?" The supplier was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah he joined.."

"He left to cook for another ship." Zeff interrupted Patty's bragging. He wanted Sanji safe and the supplier was the biggest gossip he knew. "Sanji paid for the cigarettes, separately correct. Please continue to bring them, but add them the to the Barartie's tab." Zeff would buy one of the specially trained delivery birds and have them deliver the cigarettes to Sanji on a regular basis.


	16. The D in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Loguetown town once more. Explaining the origins of the bar's name and just who's in on the secret. -totally not canon but I so want to be.
> 
> GolD Rogers Bar keep, Ace, Luffy

The bar was busy again. Strawhat's aborted execution had started another resurgence in pirates. The kid in the back was minding his business, but listening to everything going on around him. The red beads and lack of shirt set him apart.

"Hey Barkeep, why did you spell Roger's name wrong?" The drunk yelled from a nearby table.

The old man looked up, eyed the kid in the corner then the drunk, "you think so do ya?"

"Well ya you have the 'D' in Gold capitalized."

"Nothing gets past you." He brought a fresh glass of milk out to the kid in the corner and winked before heading back behind the bar.


	17. Sleep like the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explains why Zoro slept through the storm on the way to Whiskey peak
> 
> Mr Nine, Miss Wednesday, Zoro

Mr Nine saw his chance and took it. The moment the swordsman had his back turned he splashed on the sleeping draught, glad this one was time released and absorbed through the skin. Of course his plan almost backfired when the seas of the Grand Line decide to welcome the Strawhats with storm after storm. 

"Why did you drug him?" Miss Wednesday asked. "We could have used his help fighting the seas."

Mr Nine frowned, "I was on the team that tried to recruit him last year. It didn't end well. I was the only survivor and that was because I left early."


	18. It's Uncanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocus meets the Strawhats
> 
> Crocus, Laboon, Strawhats

The arrival of the log pose and the letter beat the Strawhats by about a week. Crocus read and re-read it a couple of times. 

"So he thinks they have potential does he? We'll see about that."

Damn if the kid didn't surprise him. The way he dealt with those two interlopers and Laboon gave him hope. Hope that there would be an answer for Laboon and that there would be a future. "It's uncanny really, well Laboon I'm sure I'm not only one he wrote to, but it would be remiss of me to not to inform the vice captain eh?" Finally there was hope for Rogers legacy.


	19. Usopp's hidden skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp finds a way to make some extra money
> 
> Usopp, Nami

A side comment from Nami had given Usopp an idea. Paper was reserved for Nami and her map making so Usopp started collecting drift wood. He carved figurines of different people they'd met. He carved each member of the crew, but kept them at the bottom of his bag. They were for him alone. The other figures were faceless, generic and would appeal to a great many people. The first island they hit he splintered off and set up his wares at the edge of the market. The first sale sent a surge of pride through him. This was a way for him to make some money and buy more supplies.


	20. The Going Merry's unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Going Merry

Robin walked through the ship. She wasn't so crass as to peek in drawers and invade their privacy, but she did want to make sure she was alone. What she saw was a well loved ship that felt like home- for her. That didn't make sense. She was here to threaten Vivi, and try to get the Princess to follow her course not the one Crocodile had laid out. Seeing the crew that was helping Vivi gave Robin hope. Grabbing the Strawhat and putting it on gave her a shiver; even though she was wearing a hat. Who was this guy? She hoped they survived Little Garden so she could meet them again.


	21. Zoro and the Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro preps the Going Merry for the trip to Alabasta and turns to find a surprise passenger
> 
> Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Vivi, Carue

The sight of the ship exploding shocked Zoro. He and Luffy jumped into action while Nami dealt with Vivi. For the first time in a long time the run to the ship went off without a hitch. He pulled up the anchor and loosened the ties on the sails. Now he was just waiting for everyone. Turning to check the back deck the sight of the duck with a saddle startled him. How long had this thing been here? What was it? By then everyone else was on the pier and Vivi was looking for her friend. "You mean this duck here?"


	22. Usopp has something better then a devil fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we all know that Usopp is a liar, but what if he's actually something better....
> 
> Usopp

Usopp's dreams were vivid. They were the source of his stories and lies, the tales of things he wanted to do. What he didn't realize and no one knew was that Usopp was clairvoyant. His dreams were adventures that happened to others in far off lands, things that he witnessed through their eyes. It was too bad no one would ever realize this and celebrate the genius that he was.


	23. Nami's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Nami scares everyone
> 
> Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy

The reason the Strawhat crew is afraid of Nami is because she doesn't fight fair. She'll mess with Sanji's cigarettes, hide Zoro's polishing stones or hide his clothes and torment Usopp mercilessly. It took her awhile to find something to hold over Luffy but when she thought about it, it was his hat. Nami would threaten to destroy or hide his hat and that's all it took to make Monkey D Luffy behave.


	24. Zoro's fear made real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone other than the Marines are searching for Luffy, and Zoro knows that tattoo
> 
> Zoro, Luffy, Ace

Zoro spied the man with back tattoo asking about Luffy in Alabasta and knew exactly who it was. Fire Fist Ace was a bounty he'd seen but had never gone after. If the Second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was asking after Luffy then he'd have to up his game and protect his Captain with his life.


	25. Ace's worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is debating as to whether to join his brother or stay his course. But would he be joining because he believed in Luffy or wanted to look after him.
> 
> Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji

They were in the desert and Luffy had asked yet again for him to join the crew. Oh how he wanted to. Luffy's crew really was as interesting as he said they were, and the pull to stay by his brother's side was strong. Ace searched the skies hoping that he could make the right decision. 

"You're torn. I see it. Don't worry, he maybe an idiot, but we'll protect him with everything we have." Zoro clasp a hand on the man's shoulder and walked away.

After watching the was Sanji and Zoro helped take out the Sandora Dragon, Ace was relieved, he could continue on the path he had chosen with no regrets.


	26. Chopper's Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy explains Zoro's new job on the ship
> 
> Luffy, Zoro, Chopper

Luffy pulled Zoro aside the night they welcomed Chopper on board, to be sure he understood his new role. Chopper needed to feel safe. Zoro would need to make sure that Chopper didn't fall into the ocean. There would be other places he'd need the swordsman's help, with Chopper's history of being persecuted having a strong ally would mean a lot. Luffy didn't explain that having the doctor be near the one most likely to need his services was killing two birds with one stone. Luffy didn't think Zoro would like that part.


	27. Smoker's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker can't get a grip on how the Strawhat's operate and just how Luffy keeps command as Captain.
> 
> Smoker, Luffy, Zoro

Stuck in the sea prism cage in the at the hands of Crocodile, Smoker was pissed. Watching the Strawhat kid run around the cage like an idiot for the last hour had really tired him out and confused him.

"Zoro. I'd ask what you are doing in Alabasta, but right now, I really want to know why the hell you follow him? I'd seen your file. I know what you can do. Hell; if you wanted to join the Marines, you'd be made Captain in no time at all. You're that strong, that good."

Zoro smirked as he sat beside the marine. "Luffy, I really can't say, but I'm following him all the way to the end."


	28. Idiot Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luffy's an idiot, so what.
> 
> Luffy, Ace, Sanji

Sure they bitched and complained about Luffy. After all the guy was an air head, thought only about his stomach and often got them into fights and situations he knew nothing about, but each of them had seen the lengths to which Luffy would go to help them. He would push himself beyond his own limits in order to help his friends. 

"He may be an idiot, but he's our idiot." Sanji blew a stream of smoke into the air, right now said idiot was beating up an old building.

Ace looked at the rest of the crew as they smiled at his antics, 'yep, his brother was in good hands.


	29. Captain's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro always follows his Captain's orders.
> 
> Smoker, Monkey D. Garp, Luffy, Zoro, Ace, implied Monkey D Dragon, implied Sabo

Zoro didn't always understand why Luffy asked him do to the things he did, but he knew that he would follow his Captain's orders to the letter. He had asked him after saving Smoker for the second time why?

"Smokey is a good a marine, like my Grandpa."

Zoro thought about Luffy's family. Marine grandfather, rebel father and him raised by mountain bandits with a disowned noble and the son of the Pirate King. Garp had brought Ace there, had known his parentage. Zoro nodded, Luffy was right. Smoker was not only a good marine, but he was a good and honorable person.


	30. Wado Ichimonji's spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's relationship with Wado Ichimonji is deep, so much deeper then even he realizes
> 
> Zoro, implied Kuina

The Wado Ichimonji should have broken a dozen times over with the way Zoro treated it. It had fallen into the ocean at least three times and been buried under tons of rubble. It wasn't that the sword was cursed because it wasn't, the spirit in the sword wasn't malicious. The spirit was attached to the sword because HE carried it, and it was the only way she could watch over him. She'd never been happier when he actually learned to utilized the Haki he'd already had access to. It made it easier on the blade and she could watch her friend from a far.


	31. Unsolicited Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pell gets some advice but isn't sure if he should trust the source.
> 
> Pell, Miss All Sunday (Nico Robin), implied Luffy

Pell didn't know who this kid was, but he was pretty beaten up. Miss All Sunday said to save him. He should kill the scrawny brat out of spite. The hand on his wrist and the demand for meat was amusing enough, but the look in his eye was frightening. Who was this kid?


	32. The Will of D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has questions
> 
> Robin, Luffy, Crocodile

Robin pulled Luffy out of the sand after his fight with Crocodile. She wanted to understand the motivation he had. Why was he fighting? What did the 'Will of D' mean to him? She would wait and watch him to see if maybe, just maybe he held the hope of this generation


	33. Vice-Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats do have a vice captain, and it's Zoro
> 
> Zoro, Luffy, Vivi, Crocodile, Sanji

Zoro didn't often act like a vice captain but when he did everyone listened. When Luffy switched places with Vivi in Crocodiles clutches, he didn't need to look back to know that Zoro would catch her. Zoro always had his back. "Vivi, you're not alone on this." Sanji was trying to back Luffy the best way he knew and at the moment that meant backing Zoro.


	34. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nami has a nightmare which one of her crew mates does she turn to for solace?
> 
> Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Robin

It pissed Sanji off, but when Nami had nightmares and couldn't sleep, she'd often sought out Zoro to sleep in his arms. While she trusted her namaka to keep her safe, to her Usopp wasn't strong enough, Luffy was just too restless a sleeper, and she was scared that Sanji would read too much into it. Zoro not only held her securely, but was always warm, never tried anything, and when she was with him; he hummed. The sound much like a cat purring. He also never held it against her or brought it up if he happened to wake with her in his bed. When Robin joined the crew, and finally found her place Nami told her how she dealt with her nightmare. Robin wasn't stupid and knew that Zoro still had his reservations, the raven haired beauty sought out Luffy instead.


	35. Food List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has a way of keeping track of his crew mates likes and dislikes.
> 
> Sanji, Luffy

The cupboard between the sink and the stove held Sanji's most used spices, and a large book of the crew's favorite recipes. On the door was a notecard with everyone's name on it, well everyone except Luffy. The notecards listed everyone's favorite and least favorite foods. Luffy didn't need one because there wasn't anything that idiot wouldn't eat. Every once in a while a new card would be added, of people who joined their crew for a short while and then left. Sanji refused to remove them, just in case they came back.


	36. You'll never change Zoro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuina never left her childhood friend, she would always look over him.
> 
> Kuina, Zoro, Tashigi

Kuina's spirit had stayed near Zoro throughout his travels. She had smiled as Zoro got lost time after time. He had never been able to read maps, which given the fact that Zoro had trouble reading period really didn't surprise her. When he ran into the young Marine Tashigi, Kuina laughed. Only Zoro would run into her doppelgänger, and she would be a swordsman too. Kuina knew that it was fate, Tashigi would push him the way she used to.


	37. Noland the Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's childhood may just come back to haunt him, since the rest of the crew don't know his history.
> 
> Sanji, Nolan the Liar

The story of Noland the Liar was an old favorite of Sanji's childhood. He remembered sitting with his mother and reading the story time after time. Although he supposed it was a North Blue tale. He had forgotten about that. Of course it was a bit of a shock to his crew mates who had met him in the East Blue, but then they didn't know his history or his family. Lord he hoped they never found out about his family.


	38. Protector- first, last, always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's first thought is the crews safety, his second thoughts is for their safety and his last thoughts are about their safety. Oh did you know that Zoro worries about the crew. No, seriously he does.
> 
> Zoro, Sanji, Strawhat crew

Everyone always made fun Zoro, between his lack of directional skills and his ability to sleep through anything, he was often the butt of many jokes. He generally took it with good graces unless it came from Sanji. What they didn't realize was how often he checked up on them. He was always checking up on them making sure that they were safe. When they are all on the boat, his nightly rounds includes making sure that everyone is safe no one is having nightmare. He has multiple was of waking his namaka from night terror without their knowledge.


	39. Fighting Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace reminisces about how well he and Luffy fight together. Just like old times.
> 
> Ace, Luffy, Marco

The fight in the alley was just like old times. Ace and Luffy fell into rhythms of old. Luffy ducked before Ace swung. Luffy laughed and Ace just about joined him, it sure brought back memories. Even though Luffy had never fought with him and his devil fruit powers, he did know how he thought, how he fought. Ace didn't have this type of rhythm with his own crew, although Marco came close. Luffy knew his moves better then anyone else. Well anyone else alive.


	40. Luffy's not the only idiot Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hair Shanks sends a man to talk to Whitebeard and Benn just shakes his head.
> 
> Red Hair Shanks, Whiebeard, Benn Beckman

Benn watched the way his Captain tried to calm the newbie. What the hell he had been thinking sending that greenhorn to go talk to Whitebeard, Benn didn't know. His best guess was Shanks had grabbed a face he didn't recognize and said 'here deliver this to the most deadly, mentally unstable pirate out there with a grudge against me'. It was a test, if he came back, he was good to be part of the the crew. Beckman lit another of his cigarillos and shook his head. He realized that his Captain wasn't that callous, but he also didn't think when he was hung over either. Benn just hung his head, "what did I do to deserve an idiot Captain?"


	41. Cloud Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper has a hard time getting used to furniture on the ship, but hasn't let anyone know.
> 
> Zoro, Chopper, Luffy

Zoro couldn't figure out why Chopper was so enamored with the cloud furniture, sure the stuff was comfortable, but what was the big deal?

"But Zoro, you don't understand. On the ship the hammocks don't give the same type of support. I miss the bed I had with Dr Reen."

"So, our next stop, why don't we see about getting you an actual bunk instead?"

"We can do that?" Chopper was surprised at the idea.

"Chopper, we want you comfortable on the ship and if you need a real bed for that, then I'll help you go to Luffy for it." Zoro had to admit, the smile on Choppers face was well worth it.


	42. Bar Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makino gets a surprise letter
> 
> Makino, Mayor of Foosha Village, Shanks, Luffy, Ace, Dadan
> 
> Thanks to NegativePersonality for the suggestions for this Drabble.

Makino hung up the new wanted poster as the Mayor sat with his tea, she ignored his scowl.  
"It's been quiet lately." Makino missed Shank's crew not to mention Luffy and Ace. She almost wished Dadan's group would come to town more often. 

"I'm looking for the owner of Makino?" The guy at the door was in a delivery uniform and holding a package.

"That would be me." Makino showed her credentials and accepted the package. It was full of money. Who the hell was sending her money. The letter had her laughing out loud. "Mayor, you won't believe it. It's from Luffy. He's sent money to pay up on his treasure tab, do you remember."


	43. Archeology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Nami doesn't like Robin poking at bones.
> 
> Robin, Name

Watching Robin poke through the bones that had come raining down on the ship grossed Nami out. She knew that the older woman was an archeologist, but watching her sent shivers down Nami's spine. Maybe it was the fear that one day, someone would be poking through her bones without a care as to who she was, her hopes, her dreams. She was scared that she would be forgotten.


	44. Chopper's fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper doesn't want to disappoint the crew. He doesn't want them to kick him off the ship.
> 
> Chopper, Zoro, Nami

Chopper hid on the ship, even after hearing Nami call out to him. He didn't want to disappoint Zoro. Zoro had left him in charge to repair the ship and he had failed. Hearing Zoro call out saying that Nami was scared and he was tired forced the little Zoan to respond. If Zoro was tired, maybe he was actually hurt, and to be honest hearing Zoro reminded him that he couldn't hide forever. He was a Strawhat, a pirate, and his friends weren't going to get rid of him because he was defeated. If he didn't warn them, they could get hurt too.


	45. Luffy's Smart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy really isn't as stupid as everyone thinks he is.
> 
> Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook

Everyone always called Luffy stupid. The things was he really wasn't. Technically it went Robin, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Usopp and Sanji, Franky, Brook, Zoro. Honestly there wasn't that big of a gap from beginning to end. Robin, Chopper, Nami and Usopp had a lot of education, with some hands on. Sanji and Franky were taught mostly through hands on although there was some book learning. Zoro was straight experience, and didn't care. The thing with Luffy was while he took everything in, he honestly just didn't listen. Luffy operated strictly on instinct


	46. Sanji vs Zoro on Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have opposing views on women. Sorry doesn't necessarily put Sanji in the best light, but I don't mean for it to be solely negative 
> 
> Sanji and Zoro

Sanji's view on women was really simple. They were there for pleasure pure and simple. Sure they could be strong and useful, but at most basic, women were put on this planet for him to enjoy. If they deemed to enjoy him back all the better. To him they were all works of art, to be look at and admired from afar.

Zoro's view on women was basic. They were beings like men, just in a different shape. Some were strong and some were weak. You protected the ones that were weaker then you and were on of your side and defeated the ones who stood against you. That was it. 

It was only one reason they fought.


	47. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foosha Village had seen a great many strange occurrences, but the fight between the Red Hair Pirates and strange Bandits was one that would be talked about for years. First because the Bandits weren't part of Curly Dadan's group and secondly and maybe more importantly because of what happened to Shanks.
> 
> Higuma (Foosha Bandit), Red Haired Shapnks, Luffy

Higuma wasn't as stupid as he often appear. Picking a fight with the Red Haired Captian maybe not have been his brightest move, but he needed to do something to save face. A little recon did the trick. Talking smack about the Red Haired pirate was a risk, but the rubber boy was a perfect target. Easy prey and almost a mascot for the Red Haired bastard. He hadn't counted on the Pirates protecting their friends or the fierceness of their rage. Watching the Sea King come at him, he was just glad that the damn twerp would die too, after all devil-fruit users couldn't swim.


	48. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he saw the little reindeer injured the first thing through his mind was how he failed.
> 
> Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji

Zoro's shock at seeing Chopper injured, had the swordsman freezing. He had failed. Luffy had left the little reindeer in his care. HIS care. Their doctor was hurt, unconscious. Why had Chopper tried to fight a guy so much stronger then himself? Why hadn't he been there to protect him? He had to get stronger, strong enough to protect Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Robin even Luffy and that stupid Love Cook. He would get strong enough to protect them all.


	49. Luffy's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much that surprised him, but seeing Zoro as injured was a big shock.
> 
> Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Eneru

Luffy escaped the mystery cave to see Zoro collapsed on the ground. "Zoro, how could this happen while you were here? How could you let this happen?" While he often spoke without thinking- he wasn't cruel. The Captain would forever be glad that his first mate and best friend hadn't heard him, because he knew that Zoro would take the comments as admonishment for not doing a good enough job. Robin was just gaining consciousness after his callous remark and hadn't heard him. "Robin what happened? Look after them? I'm going to kick Eneru's ass."


	50. Davy Back Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what happened with the 497 crew members that Luffy gained through his Davy Back fight
> 
> Luffy, Foxy

The Davy Back fight was over and Foxy lost and Luffy had to pick 497 crew members. The fact that they were free of the Foxy pirates, then part of the Strawhats pirates and now were free shocked a lot of them. Sure most of them went back to Foxy but some of them decided follow the Strawhats regardless. They couldn't sail with Strawhats, but they tried to follow them at least.


	51. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has to deal with injuring his Captain....on purpose.
> 
> Luffy, Zoro, Eric

The first time Luffy's chest was marked was during his battle with Eric of the sickle sickle fruit. The most recent was when everyone lost their memories and he fought Zoro. It was a deep cut and would scar, every time Zoro saw it he felt horrid. The knowledge that he had hurt his friend with the intention of killing him bothered the swordsman. The only saving grace was the fact that Luffy was strong, and none of the others been injured. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he had hurt another friend.


	52. Those close to our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhat's see the memories of their loved ones again...all except Robin.
> 
> Robin, Nami, Bellamere, Shanks, Ace, Luffy

The tear rolled down Robin's cheek as she watched the appearance of the crew's loved ones. Her memories hadn't been stolen, so there was no one there for her to see. Each image there meant something special to the others, and since she was new it was the first time she had contact with their past. Nami's foster mother was well known to her through the picture in their living quarters, but the rest....well Red Haired Shanks and Fire Fist Ace were pirates of some renown, how they fit with Luffy she wasn't sure. Maybe when she was more sure of her spot on the crew she'd ask after their loved ones, but not now.


	53. Strawhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which one of the Strawhats decided to put the string on Luffy's hat so he didn't lose it.
> 
> Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Buggy the Clown

Luffy tried many times to sew strings onto his hat. The number of times he almost lost it in a fight or strong breeze scared him. Nami was the one to repair the damage done to it by Buggy the Clown, but it was Zoro who had affixed the string to hat. He had taken the hat one night while the three of them had been sailing in the little boat and Luffy had almost lost his hat for the third time that Zoro had put his sewing skill to good use. The hat was special, powerful in a way many people didn't know or understand.


	54. Holy Crap! They're that strong?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zambai finally comes to understand just how strong the Strawhats were. He was going to have to watch in the future.
> 
> Luffy, Zoro, Captain T-Bone, Zambai (implied)

The first sign he had the Strawhat was more then what he seemed was when he came and beat them all up after they stole the money and beat up that long nosed weakling. The second hint was on the way to save his bro Franky. The way Luffy and Zoro helped them get through Aqua Laguna's wave. Helped them. That was a laugh, if it wasn't for those two they would have drown. The third was watching Zoro take down not only the rail cars in their way and Captain T-Bone with one word from his Captain. If Strawhat could have a man that strong follow him, then he was definitely someone to watch.


	55. The Strength from within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp knows his own strength and the strength of his crewmates
> 
> Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji

Usopp hated that he was weaker then the others. He worked hard to developed different pellets for his slingshot. He didn't have Luffy, Zoro or Sanji's strength so he had to use his brain. He was a coward. Sure he ran away or tried to avoid conflict, but he always stood up to help his friends. He still didn't know why Luffy kept him around, but that guy was going to be the King of the Pirates and Usopp promised himself that he would do what he could to help him. That was the reason he trained in secret. He used Zoro's weights, ate the nutritious food Sanji made and did everything he could to get stronger.


	56. The Pirate King's biographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp has many skills and some of them are surprising and insightful. Afterall a liar is a really good storyteller.
> 
> Usopp, Nami, Robin, Luffy

Usopp's bag held a lot of mysterious things. The majority of which were individual little bags filled with his various pellets. The biggest surprise was the journal. Whenever he had a spare moment he wrote down the details of their adventures. He knew that Nami and Robin both kept journals but theirs was different. Nami's was full of maps and navigational coordinates, Robin filled her's with detail of the history of the area. Usopp let his imagination color his. Okay, so maybe he portrayed himself in a little better light then had honestly happened, but he never truly lied. He wanted everyone to know who the real heroes were, the story of how Luffy became Pirate King.


	57. Family Dynamics are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky is conflicted in his feeling about Iceberg. Just how is he supposed to feel towards his pseudo-brother?
> 
> Cute Flam/Franky, Iceberg, Tom

Cutty Flam was annoyed. He hadn't been back in at least a decade and he wanted to see Iceberg. Sure the two of them get along at the best of times, but he was closest thing to family he had left. He was pissed when Ice for Brains refused to see him. The whole fight later about Iceberg working for the World Government and then the idiot had to go and give Tom's most valued possession. The blue prints for Pluton. Changing his name and occupation had been easy, trying not to build the ship -not so much. Of course that didn't mean he didn't study them. He wouldn't say he had them memorized, but then he'd gone over them so often that he could reproduce them in his sleep.


	58. A Mother's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's father died after making a deal, and it was up to Ovia, Robin's mom, to make good on the promise. Guess who she runs across in her travels...
> 
> Ovia, Robin, Gol D Rogers, Vice Admiral Saul  
> Episodes 275-277

Ovia hated leaving Ohara and her little girl, but her husband had made the deal, and someone needed to follow through. It would help Ohara's research. The Captain of the ship was a total bastard, but she didn't have a choice. Luck was on her side when the next ship she happened across was Captain Rogers. She wasn't with him for long, but he helped her finished the next leg of her work. She left him and was heading home when she was captured by Vice Admiral Saul. Ovia wished she had more time with her daughter, Robin was so much like her. Ovia couldn't help the tears fell whenever she thought of her little girl.


	59. Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats get a little insight into Robin's pain.
> 
> Robin, Strawhats.

Hearing Robin's story only reinforced the pain each of the Strawhats carried in their own hearts. It explained so much. Why she hadn't called any of them by their names. Why she was so reserved and formal during meals. Why she sat back and watched from the sidelines at the crews antics, instead of joining in. She was trying her best to hold herself back to protect her heart. Scared that she would be betrayed, and the pain would finally be too much to bare. She hadn't realized that the Strawhats were a vital part of her now.


	60. Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight amongst one Strawhat hurts them all
> 
> Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro

Usopp's stand against Luffy was laughable. They all knew the sniper was going to lose, but Sanji understood where Usopp was coming from. He tried to explain it to Luffy, but their idiot captain wasn't listening to a word he said. The cook's next bet was to talk to the swordsman. 

"We can't interfere in a dual," the mosshead's voice was calm, his demeanor almost relaxed. Sanji was about to kick the moron in the head if hadn't spied a drop of blood by Zoro's foot. The cook relaxed a little as he realized that Zoro was gripping his fist so hard that his nails were cutting into his palm. This was tearing him up as well.


	61. The Legend of Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Strawhat has their own impact on pirate legend and this is Nami's
> 
> Nami

There's a legend amongst shopkeepers about a pirate woman who loves to shop. She is both feared and admired. For it is said that when she graces your store, she will wear your clothes like a model and her taste for all that glitters is only matched by her demand of a larger and larger discount. Lord help the store owner who thinks they can charge regular price on a single item for Cat Burglar Nami of the Strawhat Pirates always gets her deal.


	62. Intuitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami reflects on the way Luffy manages to get to the heart of everyone's despair, much like pulling a festering thorn to finally allow for healing to occur. Even if he doesn't know that's what he's doing. 
> 
> Nami, Robin, Luffy, Arlong, Usopp

Nami was the first one to admit that Luffy was a complete and utter idiot the majority of the time, but he was also incredibly intuitive. Watching him ask for Usopp to destroy the flag of the World Government for Robin's sake, she couldn't help but remember the fight between Luffy and Arlong. Luffy had destroyed the one thing that chained her to her past- the map room at Arlong Park. With that gone, she could finally breathe. She just hoped that the same would happen for Robin once she realized that Luffy was serious. He would go to the ends of the world to protect her. They all would. It's what you did for your friends.


	63. Usopp's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp takes pride in the fact that his Captain has asked him to take on such an important task.
> 
> Usopp, Sokeking, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Nami

Usopp may be in disguise as Sokeking, but he had never been prouder then when Luffy asked him to shoot down the flag that was Robin's enemy. Usopp knew that destroying the flag could have been done by one of Zoro's sword attacks, or Sanji's kicks or even Nami's Climatact. The fact that HE was the one who was asked, made him feel like a vital part of the crew again. It was the who reason he had started following Luffy in the first place.


	64. Usopp's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will he face the crew. He was the weakest still and now he was no longer a Strawhat, but they were still his friends.
> 
> Usopp, Franky, Franky Family, Luffy, Robin

Usopp still had trouble looking the crew in the eyes. He wasn't as strong as the others and he knew it. The loss of the money and being beaten by the Franky Family still stung. He tried to think of how he could be useful again. His decision to fight Luffy was emotional, knee-jerk reaction but once he made it it was the right one for him. Finding out that Robin needed them had him debating his involvement. He was no longer a Strawhat, but Robin was his friend. He knew as soon as he left he'd made a mistake but he had to stand by his word.


	65. Shopping with Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Nami loves to shop, but are the clothes all for her?
> 
> Nami, Sanji

Nami's shopping trips were always over the top. With bags and bags of clothes, it was a wonder she ever fit everything in her small closet. The truth of the matter was that generally only half of her purchases were for her. It was Nami's shopping trips that picked up extra clothes for the rest of the crew. She had fun choosing fabrics and patterns she thought would look good on her friends. Sometimes she mixed weird combinations for Sanji just to see if he would wear them.


	66. I can't stop myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp knew Luffy was right, but damn it the self doubt just never quite left him. Why did Luffy let be part of the crew when he was so useless?
> 
> Luffy, Usopp, Going Merry, Kaya

Usopp knew as soon as he opened his mouth to defy Luffy that he was wrong, but the other thought was just painful. The Going Merry had been a gift from Kaya and while he knew that she was in really bad shape, he had been hoping that there would be a way for them to at least....oh shit. The tears flowed down his face, there was no way to let go slowly. The fact that he had been the one to loose their money was just another slap in the face to how unfit he was to be part of this crew.


	67. Zoro's terrible, really bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is having a horrible day.
> 
> Zoro, Kakzu, Usopp/Sokeking, Chopper, Franky, Robin

Zoro was having the worst day ever. Bad enough that the World Government had Robin, that just pissed him off. Now there was this square nosed giraffe freak to fight. Having Usopp as locked on his wrist wasn't as bad as it could have been at least he was safe. Once the cuffs were off it was another issue. He couldn't protect the sniper. Chopper was some monster and Franky shot him out of the building and into the sea. Why couldn't they catch a break? He needed to cut this long nosed freak down in order to save their long nosed freak. He needs to get stronger.


	68. Please let this be a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin just wants this all to be a dream. 
> 
> Robin, Luffy, the Going Merry

Robin was so scared, so sore, and she wanted Luffy. Luffy had been the one to hold her during the nights on the ship when she'd woken with nightmares. He'd brought her tea and blankets and held while she silently cried. He never said a word in the morning, never asked her to explain. Lying on the that bridge watching the gates open she wanted desperately for this to be a dream. To open her eyes and be on the Going Merry with Luffy's arms around her holding her tight, because she was afraid that if this was real. Really real. Then her death wasn't far away.


	69. Usopp uses Haki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp takes Sanji's words of encouragment to heart and unknowingly uses Haki to save his friends
> 
> Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Robin, Franky

"Do what only you can do." Those words rang in his ears as he ran to the roof of the Tower of Law. It had the best vantage point for a sniper like him. Every hit met its mark, his aim was perfect. Zoro and Sanji could feel the power from below, and smiled. It seemed that Luffy wasn't the only one to have access to Haki. Just like Luffy, Usopp had no idea how to really control it or access it. Usopp had no idea how he did it, but he was glad that he did and that Robin was safe with Franky


	70. The death of Yubashiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does a sword have a will to live? A soul? Maybe
> 
> Mentions Zoro, Usopp and Zoro's Wado Ichimonji and Yubashiri

Zoro was ready to slice the masked Marine when something felt off. The Wado Ichimonji shook in his hand. Yubashiri screamed to be let loose. When it rusted in his hand he felt both despair and relief. Yubashiri had fought well For him and he would honor what was left of his sword. He sheathed the others and was ready to fight hand to hand when his arm was affected. Trying to think of a way to fight the man without touching him was going to be a bother. Usopp's Fire Bird Star solved his problem. He didn't mind being saved by the sniper.


	71. Sanji on Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji thinks over just how Robin fits in with the crew and how to make her more comfortable.
> 
> Mentions Sanji, Robin, Luffy

Sanji made another pot of coffee as he let his mind go over the puzzle that was Robin. She was still shell shocked after Enies Lobby. The problem was names. She still called everyone by their position not their actual name. He lit another cigarette as he tried to figure out why she was holding herself back. The best he could figure out was that she was still too scared to trust any of them. Scared of being hurt, of being betrayed, of being cast aside. Blowing smoke rings up to the ceiling, the cook allowed a smile to cross his lips. She would learn. Luffy had a way of changing people's minds


	72. Jump into the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always one last member of the Strawhats, one last miraculous escape.
> 
> Mentions Usopp, Franky, Galley La, Robin, Sanji, Luffy

Usopp knew when he heard her, that she had come for them. She was part of the crew and the Strawhats always fought past everyone's expectations. Part of it was she wanted to prove Franky and the Galley La team wrong, she wasn't done for. The rest was for the crew. She saw the fight between Usopp and Luffy. She saw Robin and Sanji leave with the marines. She worked as hard as she did to save them. Maybe if she was there Usopp and Luffy could stop this stupid fight. She would risk her life for them one last time. It's what family did.


	73. Iceburg's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Chimney looks so much like Granny Kokoro?
> 
> Mentions Granny Kokoro, Chimney, Tom, Franky

No one talked about Chimney's family. Sure she called Kokoro granny but everyone thought that was just out of respect. No one realized that she was actually family. Franky and Iceburg knew that Tom had a brother, but Kokoro didn't talk about her family. When the baby was brought to her Tom and Franky were gone. Iceburg was starting over. Chimney was three when she first met the mayor and all he did was raise an eyebrow at her living with his surrogate mother. The picture of a Fishman with a human woman sitting beside the ones of her and Tom explained everything. 

"Discrimination is a terrible thing." He said before leaving. He would change his will to take care of her niece in case something happened to Granny. She was family.


	74. Sokeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Luffy actually know that Usopp is the Sokeking or is he really that big of an idiot.
> 
> Luffy, Sokeking/Usopp, Chopper

Luffy knew the entire time that Sokeking and Usopp are the same person. On their return from Enies Lobby he pretended not to recognize him in order to let him save face. Chopper had his suspicions but when Luffy and the rest of the crew didn't call Sokeking, Usopp, Chopper figured that was mistaken. He still had trouble with humans sometimes. 

The crew knows that Sokeking is Usopp's way of feeling stronger. It's a big game of he knows that they know but nobody says anything.


	75. Klabautermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Iceburg discuss why Luffy and Usopp could hear the Going Merry's spirit
> 
> Mentions Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Iceburg, the Going Merry, Thousand Sunny

Luffy and Usopp are the only members of the crew to talk to the Going Merry. Iceburg heard her because she needed his help. Franky and Iceburg have had conversations about the existence of Klabautermann. They both think that Usopp's love of the ship granted him the ability. As for Luffy, the fact that Luffy's destined to be the King of the Pirates was possibly the reason he not only was able to hear the Ship's spirit but also allowed the others to hear it as well. Franky is waiting for the day they both tell him they've talked to the Thousand Sunny because he knows it's just a matter of time before they do.


	76. Garp's family concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp really was a different kind of Marine, afterall he had a son who was the worlds number one criminals and a grandson who was making waves as a pirate.
> 
> Mentions Garp, Luffy, Red Haired Shanks, Gol D Rogers

Garp was pissed that his grandson became a pirate, but he had to admit, if Luffy was going to model himself after someone he was glad it was Red Haired Shanks. The Red Haired bastard was one of Gol D Rogers men, one that stayed true to Rogers teaching. They were both honorable pirates and it looked like Luffy was following the same path. At least he was honoring the 'Will of D' not that he explained it to the boy. Garp was sure that he'd figure it out, he did. Then again Luffy was an idiot.


	77. Aokiji's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is overwhelmed by the events of Enies Lobby and is just looking for a couple of minute peace at the party when she is threatened. The thing is no one threats their crew.
> 
> Mentions Robin, Aokiji, Zoro

The party at Water Seven was over the top. Robin couldn't stay apart but she couldn't really participate either. Leaning against the outer wall she let herself just soak everything in. She had finally found her place. Hearing Aokiji's voice had her freezing. Was she still in danger? She chased after him, but he'd already disappeared. She stood on the walk way shaking. What was she going to do? The sight of a body in front her shocked her. She put a hand on the broad back of the swordsman with swords out ready to fight, tears forming in her eyes. She was safe.


	78. My adopted son's step brother I think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks meets Ace and he realizes the relationship between Ace and Luffy and is really impressed with Fire Fist.
> 
> Mentions Red Haired Shanks, Ace, Luffy, Whitebeard, Marco, Edward Teach 'Blackbeard'

Shanks really was worried about Ace. He'd only met the kid the once, but there was something about him that was familiar. When he introduced himself as Luffy's brother, Shanks figured that was it. Finding out he was Whitebeard's second division commander was impressive. Ace was proud of being a Whitebeard and being under Marco. When Red Hair heard the kid was going after Blackbeard he had a bad feeling. He was hoping Whitebeard could call the kid back, Teach was bad news. He'd ask for Luffy's sake.


	79. Whitebeard's pick for Pirate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard talks to Shanks about Ace and he realizes that Shanks has his own secret pick for the next Pirate King
> 
> Mentions Whitebeard, Red Haired Shanks, Ace

Whitebeard listened to Shanks skirt the answer to how he lost his arm and he knew. He knew the Red Haired bastard had found someone like he did. He was pretty sure that even when Shanks had asked him to stop Ace he had no clue who the kid's father was. If Shanks knew he would have put up more of a fight. No, Shanks had asked him to stop Ace because of the respect the bastard had for him and the young pirate. Whitebeard couldn't, wouldn't stop Ace. He just hoped that one day he was able to see his choice for the next King of the Pirates go up against Shanks choice. What a fight that would be. He wondered who the kid was


	80. Re: Eps 318 Mothers are Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets roped into helping out Auntie and her kids
> 
> Mentions Zoro, Auntie, Paulie

He wouldn't admit it but damn it he wanted a family like that. It was almost like being back at the Dojo, like being on the ship. Running away from the rest of the crew was only to save face. Helping Auntie get away from the loan sharks was a temporary measure. With that many kids to feed he knew she'd need help again. He vowed to send her money the next time he had some to spare, after all he'd willing take a loan from the Sea Witch on the boat to help those kids out if he had to. Maybe he'd even give Paulie the heads up.


	81. Re: Eps 319 Super Yummy Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Chimney were shopping all day when they needed a meal. Chimney suggested they go to Grandpa Chef's for a meal. He learned a lot form the old man and Sanji left with bags of Aqua Laguna salt.
> 
> mentions Sanji, Grandpa Chef and Zeff

Grandpa Chef watched with glee as Sanji walked away. He grabbed another bottle of sake and laughed. He'd have to write to the young upstart Zeff and let him know that his apprentice was doing just fine. He was a fine cook. Zeff had trained him well. Of course it all depended on whether or not he remembered after he finished the bottle of sake.


	82. Panic again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fishman Island their next set destination, Nami has a moment of panic. The crew tries to help her out, but there is only one person she trusts enough to really keep her safe

Finding out the log pose was set toward Fishman Island put Nami into a near panic. Zoro of course brought up the fact that Arlong and his crew were pirates and not all Fishmen were bad. Everyone tried to be supportive, Sanji going so far as to go over the top in his excitement to see mermaids, at least that's what he said. That night Zoro sat beside Nami's bed, swords by his side, keeping watch and carding a hand through her hair every time she the nightmares struck. He was her rock. The only two who knew were Luffy and Robin, but neither of them said a word. They had nightmares of their own to deal with.


	83. I'm a Doctor damnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper has an issue with the wanted posters. 
> 
> mentions Dr 'Reen, Chopper

With the new wanted posters, Chopper had more of an issue with being labeled a pet then he did with the amount. Of course he was scared of what Dr 'Reen would say when she saw the poster, but he thought he was safe. She couldn't hit him from here. Could she? He checked around just in case she happened to be lurking around the corner.


	84. He grew up with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice Admiral Garp was scary strong and it brought home just how strong their Captain could be.
> 
> Mentions Luffy, Vice-Admiral Garp,

The Strawhats all knew how strong Luffy was and that he was constantly striving to get stronger. They were all surprised to learn that Vice-Admiral Garp was his grandfather and when he warned the rest of the crew to stay away from him they listened. None of the Strawhats had seen Luffy scared. Watching Garp through cannonballs with his bare hands reminded them that Luffy grew up with the man. It reinforced how much of a monster Luffy was and why they all chose to follow him.


	85. Of Course, He's my Grandson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats have gotten away, for real this time and Aokiji and Garp are taking a break on Water Seven.
> 
> Mentions Garp and Aokiji

With the escape of the Strawhats, Garp and Aokiji docked again at Water Seven and shared a drink. After all the two Marine had close ties to the Strawhats. Whether their hearts were into catching them or not; well that was between the two of them. 

"Well Garp will they make it?"

"Of course, Aokiji, he's my Grandson! Just you wait and see." Garp tossed back another drink and smiled


	86. Nightmares and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami wasn't the only to suffer from nightmares.
> 
> mentions Robin, Luffy

Robin couldn't sleep. Enies Lobby was a while ago but the nightmares didn't stop. Slipping out onto the deck she leaned against the rail and looked at the stars. She didn't know when the tears started, but she couldn't stop them. Her vision blurred by a hat being set on head, she let herself lean against her Captain.

"I've got you. You're safe now." The blanket was pulled up and Luffy held her close. Nightmares didn't stand a chance against the King of the Pirates.


	87. Franky's Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky can't stop building and the Thousand Sunny has a workroom just for him.
> 
> Mentions Franky, Iceburg

They'd only just left Water Seven and Franky was already tinkering. Iceburg knew him well enough to have a stock of building supplies down in hull. Franky couldn't go a couple of days without building something. As Franky got to know the crew, he developed different items. Some where better received then others, but everything was built with the crew's comfort in mind


	88. Short Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro tries to control Luffy's impulse and enlists the rest of the crew in his quest. Needless to say it doesn't work too well.
> 
> Mentions Zoro, Luffy, Sanji

Zoro suggested drawing straws to see who was to go with Luffy as was to ensure that everyone was safe. If either himself or Sanji went with Luffy then hopefully one of them would help keep Luffy in line. It was his job as vice Captain to protect the ship and crew even if that meant protecting them against Luffy's stupidity. Sanji tried he really did, but Luffy asked the talking skeleton to join the crew before the cook could stop him


End file.
